codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos at Kadic: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 107: "Chaos at Kadic." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:53,519 --> 00:00:54,585 Della Robbia… 3 00:00:55,334 --> 00:00:58,581 Eh… És la millor nota de la classe. 4 00:00:59,177 --> 00:01:00,647 Segur? 5 00:01:00,927 --> 00:01:04,601 İ en Nicolas… també unes notes exceŀlents. 6 00:01:04,739 --> 00:01:07,130 No m’ho puc creure, n’hi ha un problema? 7 00:01:07,271 --> 00:01:09,772 Estàs equivocant-te, tots ens hem esforçat. 8 00:01:10,099 --> 00:01:12,914 Laura, això està… està tot malament. 9 00:01:13,725 --> 00:01:18,926 İ tu també, Jeremie. Unes notes horribles, no ho entenc, les pitjors de la classe! 10 00:01:21,455 --> 00:01:23,425 Ara creus que n’hi hagi un problema? 11 00:01:23,547 --> 00:01:24,608 Per descomptat! 12 00:01:24,812 --> 00:01:26,814 No pot ser… ha ďhaver-hi un error. 13 00:01:26,926 --> 00:01:28,299 No et sembla estrany tot això? 14 00:01:28,427 --> 00:01:30,426 Vinga, aquestes notes són genials! 15 00:01:35,894 --> 00:01:40,902 Si us plau, presteu atenció. Aquest matí hem tingut problemes molt seriosos. 16 00:01:41,012 --> 00:01:44,074 İ sembla que ha provocat errors als vostres exàmens. 17 00:01:44,810 --> 00:01:45,999 Oh, no! 18 00:01:46,301 --> 00:01:47,897 Si us plau, tranquiŀlitzeu-vos. 19 00:01:48,060 --> 00:01:53,615 Així que si us plau, torneu-me’ls i arreglarem aquesta situació el més ràpid possible. 20 00:01:53,812 --> 00:01:55,372 Molt bé, torneu-me els exàmens. 21 00:01:56,719 --> 00:01:59,483 No pot ser, ja m’he deprimit. 22 00:02:00,705 --> 00:02:03,766 Suzanne, no sé que passa avui, però tot està malament. 23 00:02:04,020 --> 00:02:06,394 Tenim 6 tones de fenc a la cafeteria. 24 00:02:06,705 --> 00:02:07,940 Què? 25 00:02:08,135 --> 00:02:11,669 Ja ho sé, és molt incomprensible. Massa. 26 00:02:16,510 --> 00:02:18,430 El que passa és estrany, oi? 27 00:02:18,573 --> 00:02:19,232 Què en penses? 28 00:02:19,354 --> 00:02:20,503 És un atac del XANA? 29 00:02:20,796 --> 00:02:23,232 Qui no atacaria ďaquesta manera a ľescola? 30 00:02:23,386 --> 00:02:27,825 Per a tu el XANA està darrere de tot. No serà un simple error informàtic? 31 00:02:27,951 --> 00:02:31,967 Sí, el XANA ens ataca per donar-me bones notes. Ho dubto molt. 32 00:02:36,215 --> 00:02:38,685 Com he dit, anem a la fàbrica. 33 00:02:38,849 --> 00:02:41,196 Per una vegada el XANA és bo amb mi. 34 00:02:48,114 --> 00:02:50,828 Per què no n’hi ha torres activades a Lyoko? 35 00:02:51,047 --> 00:02:54,482 És estrany… Ľescàner no ha detectat res. 36 00:02:54,671 --> 00:02:56,866 İ per què ha enviat una alerta al teu mòbil? 37 00:02:57,062 --> 00:02:58,187 No ho sé. 38 00:02:58,486 --> 00:03:02,378 És senzill: o el teu mòbil no serveix, o ľescàner està espatllat. 39 00:03:02,499 --> 00:03:04,157 Potser no n’hi ha un atac. 40 00:03:04,301 --> 00:03:06,406 Per assegurar-nos, hauríem ďanar a comprovar-ho, oi? 41 00:03:06,578 --> 00:03:08,782 ĽAelita té raó. També jo ho vull comprovar. 42 00:03:10,444 --> 00:03:13,070 Anireu a Lyoko i escanejareu sector per sector. 43 00:03:13,333 --> 00:03:15,837 La Laura i jo revisarem el sistema, ďacord? 44 00:03:16,225 --> 00:03:19,025 Però com escanejarem els sectors sense un escàner? 45 00:03:19,188 --> 00:03:20,851 No us preocupeu, ja ho veureu. 46 00:03:25,482 --> 00:03:27,682 “Ja ho veureu”? Detesto que digui això. 47 00:03:28,135 --> 00:03:30,777 Bé, trucaré als altres. Potser necessitem reforços. 48 00:03:33,439 --> 00:03:35,793 Yumi? Estàs amb en William? 49 00:03:43,638 --> 00:03:45,311 Jeremie, estic a punt per la transferència. 50 00:03:46,380 --> 00:03:47,929 Transfereixo ľAelita. 51 00:03:58,030 --> 00:03:59,342 Transfereixo ľOdd. 52 00:04:02,562 --> 00:04:04,374 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 53 00:04:17,346 --> 00:04:22,034 Molt bé, escolteu-me. Us enviaré uns mini escàners. 54 00:04:22,180 --> 00:04:27,066 Són de curt abast, però si us moveu pels sectors, trobarem la torre. 55 00:04:27,893 --> 00:04:30,276 Sí que és mini! 56 00:04:31,597 --> 00:04:32,894 Aquí no n’hi ha res. 57 00:04:33,071 --> 00:04:36,286 Ja ťho he dit, Odd, has de moure’t perquè són de curt abast. 58 00:04:36,410 --> 00:04:39,489 A peu? Està clar que no has estat mai aquí. 59 00:04:39,943 --> 00:04:42,740 Només tinc dues mini cames. 60 00:04:44,497 --> 00:04:46,250 Està bé, Odd, tu guanyes. 61 00:04:49,372 --> 00:04:51,346 Ah, molt millor! 62 00:04:52,958 --> 00:04:54,780 Serà millor que funcioni el teu pla, Jeremie. 63 00:04:55,462 --> 00:04:57,397 És ľúnic que tinc per ara. 64 00:04:59,947 --> 00:05:01,835 Aelita, estàs bé? 65 00:05:01,962 --> 00:05:04,948 Sí, Jeremie, ja ho tinc. Però no n’hi ha res per ara. 66 00:05:05,179 --> 00:05:08,429 Mira al laberint. Si n’hi ha una torre activada, ha ďestar allà. 67 00:05:08,647 --> 00:05:12,680 Però… Aelita, cuida’t, no m’agrada que estiguis sola. 68 00:05:12,839 --> 00:05:14,715 Ho sé, no et preocupis. 69 00:05:15,038 --> 00:05:18,383 Ei, jo també estic sol! No et preocupes per mi? 70 00:05:18,590 --> 00:05:21,101 Bé… Sí. Alguna novetat? 71 00:05:22,465 --> 00:05:27,003 No, res. Tot està tranquil. Heu trobat alguna cosa? 72 00:05:29,754 --> 00:05:33,300 No. Seguiu buscant. 73 00:05:36,050 --> 00:05:37,686 Bé, com és aquest atac? İ ďon ve? 74 00:05:37,801 --> 00:05:42,719 Encara no ho sabem bé. Potser ľerror de ľescola no té res a veure amb el XANA. 75 00:05:49,714 --> 00:05:54,332 Jeremie, per ﬁ veig alguna cosa! No sé què és. 76 00:05:57,196 --> 00:05:59,750 Però ďon ve, Odd? Què veus? 77 00:06:00,248 --> 00:06:02,595 Bé… En realitat no puc veure res. 78 00:06:07,162 --> 00:06:08,196 Odd, estàs bé? 79 00:06:08,321 --> 00:06:08,958 Odd? 80 00:06:09,100 --> 00:06:10,649 Odd, estàs aquí? 81 00:06:11,811 --> 00:06:12,985 Odd, estàs bé? 82 00:06:13,655 --> 00:06:20,644 Eh… Sí, estic bé. Només ha estat una pedra. 83 00:06:21,892 --> 00:06:24,358 He he. El teu amic XANA ťestà posant nerviós, oi? 84 00:06:25,963 --> 00:06:28,964 Seguiu, tenim treball a fer. Analitzeu els tres sectors. 85 00:06:29,197 --> 00:06:31,447 Espera, Jeremie, crec que he trobat una cosa. 86 00:06:34,776 --> 00:06:38,076 És clar! Ľescàner no estava defectuós. Només és que no buscàvem al lloc correcte. 87 00:06:38,197 --> 00:06:40,135 Què? No pot ser. 88 00:06:40,684 --> 00:06:43,186 Ľatac no ve de Lyoko, ve de Còrtex! 89 00:06:44,995 --> 00:06:47,522 De Còrtex? És impossible! 90 00:06:47,691 --> 00:06:50,880 Al contrari. El XANA ha guanyat poder, és normal. 91 00:06:51,092 --> 00:06:53,842 Està clar, en Jeremie hauria ďhaver-ho pensat molt abans. 92 00:06:54,709 --> 00:06:57,162 Ei, tranquila, no és culpa ďen Jeremie! 93 00:06:57,442 --> 00:06:59,851 Fins ara el XANA no atacava des ďallà. 94 00:07:00,447 --> 00:07:03,540 De fet no, Aelita. El primer atac del nou XANA venia des de Còrtex. 95 00:07:03,698 --> 00:07:07,168 Però va ser tan feble que vaig pensar que no tornaria a passar. 96 00:07:07,698 --> 00:07:10,014 İ ara que ha guanyat poder… 97 00:07:10,291 --> 00:07:14,603 Para, Jeremie, tranquil. Tenies raó. Amb ľatac, oi? 98 00:07:14,744 --> 00:07:20,619 Sí, és cert. Bé, us envio al cinquè sector, després aneu a ľSkid. 99 00:07:21,301 --> 00:07:26,005 Yumi, William, baixeu als escàners i trobeu-vos amb els altres. Prepararé la transferència. 100 00:07:33,055 --> 00:07:35,544 Molt bé, no podem perdre temps. Anem. 101 00:07:36,568 --> 00:07:40,192 Potser, si estigués allà, seguiria buscant. 102 00:07:40,404 --> 00:07:42,789 No creieu que és una mica exagerada? 103 00:07:43,180 --> 00:07:47,366 Laura, atura el teu esperit competitiu, vols? 104 00:07:47,505 --> 00:07:51,309 Què creus? Que el XANA és una tasca informàtica que es pot resoldre després de classe? 105 00:07:51,509 --> 00:07:54,226 És tot un perill, així que calma’t. 106 00:07:54,477 --> 00:07:57,861 Si no ho has notat, tenim una cosa seriosa per resoldre. 107 00:07:58,008 --> 00:07:58,587 Creus que… 108 00:07:58,715 --> 00:08:01,996 Tenim una torre per desactivar a Còrtex. És la nostra prioritat ara. 109 00:08:08,884 --> 00:08:09,713 Hola? 110 00:08:10,468 --> 00:08:17,682 Papa? Sí. Molt bé, ja vinc. 111 00:08:18,653 --> 00:08:21,267 Era el meu pare, està amb en Delmas a ľacadèmia. 112 00:08:21,415 --> 00:08:22,267 El teu pare? 113 00:08:22,404 --> 00:08:24,011 Haig de marxar. 114 00:08:47,656 --> 00:08:50,547 La Laura ha marxat, el seu pare està amb en Delmas. 115 00:08:50,783 --> 00:08:52,178 İ què vol? 116 00:08:52,345 --> 00:08:55,830 No ho sé, però ľha posat neguitosa. 117 00:08:56,565 --> 00:08:58,566 Doncs que es calmi una mica. 118 00:09:14,130 --> 00:09:14,910 Endavant. 119 00:09:16,337 --> 00:09:18,103 Si us plau, seu, Laura. 120 00:09:32,707 --> 00:09:38,520 Estimada Laura, tinc el teu bonic examen. Per això sóc aquí. 121 00:09:38,677 --> 00:09:39,632 Ho sé, papa… 122 00:09:39,754 --> 00:09:42,975 Espera, espera. Deixa’m acabar, si us plau. 123 00:09:43,947 --> 00:09:48,373 El senyor Delmas m’ha parlat dels seus “problemes informàtics”. 124 00:09:49,090 --> 00:09:55,697 És evident que aquesta escola no és el que esperava. 125 00:09:55,904 --> 00:09:58,930 Ah, senyor Gauthier, li asseguro que això és temporal. 126 00:09:59,274 --> 00:10:05,530 Però ha admès que no coneix les causes ďaquest problema. 127 00:10:06,072 --> 00:10:12,578 Ha de comprendre que la meva ﬁlla necessita estar en un lloc millor. 128 00:10:13,091 --> 00:10:19,641 Però la seva ﬁlla ha tingut èxit aquí. Ja ha estat integrada al grup. 129 00:10:19,920 --> 00:10:21,638 Se la veu molt feliç. 130 00:10:22,207 --> 00:10:27,562 Me n’alegro molt, però ella no és aquí per a divertir-se, sinó per aprendre. 131 00:10:27,752 --> 00:10:29,987 İ per arribar a ser extremadament eﬁcient. 132 00:10:30,236 --> 00:10:33,791 Sí, però com he dit, estem solucionant el problema. 133 00:10:36,504 --> 00:10:38,110 Sí, endavant. 134 00:10:39,064 --> 00:10:40,158 Senyor director? 135 00:10:40,299 --> 00:10:41,157 Sí? 136 00:10:41,377 --> 00:10:44,846 Hem rebut 1000 sandàlies roses, què fem amb elles? 137 00:10:48,174 --> 00:10:52,567 Senyor director, ens anem. 138 00:10:56,723 --> 00:11:01,316 Laura, vés a la teva habitació i recull les teves coses. Marxem en 5 minuts. 139 00:11:01,712 --> 00:11:03,106 Adéu, senyor. 140 00:11:17,147 --> 00:11:19,256 Jeremie, no pots localitzar la torre? 141 00:11:20,451 --> 00:11:22,525 Creus que ell ho podrà fer tot sol? 142 00:11:23,641 --> 00:11:26,609 Odd, això si ha estat un cop baix! No m’ha agradat! 143 00:11:26,871 --> 00:11:32,560 Què graciosos. Localitzaré la torre quan sigueu al Megapod. Ja m’avisareu. 144 00:11:32,763 --> 00:11:35,707 Molt bé, ťavisarem quan siguem dins. 145 00:11:39,429 --> 00:11:41,804 Laura, dóna’t pressa, si us plau. 146 00:11:45,147 --> 00:11:48,862 És increïble quan trigues en recollir les teves coses, em recordes a la teva mare. 147 00:11:49,112 --> 00:11:52,612 Papa, sé que penses que aquesta acadèmia és un desastre. 148 00:11:52,830 --> 00:11:54,585 Però no és així, ťho juro. 149 00:11:54,863 --> 00:11:57,586 Al contrari, puc fer més coses de les que creus. 150 00:11:59,000 --> 00:12:02,936 — Aquí puc convertir-me en la millor, per això m’haig de quedar. — Molt bé. 151 00:12:09,656 --> 00:12:11,223 No em creus, oi? 152 00:12:11,366 --> 00:12:12,187 No. 153 00:12:13,426 --> 00:12:14,784 Llavors, segueix-me. 154 00:12:14,921 --> 00:12:15,672 — Laura… — Vinga. 155 00:12:15,753 --> 00:12:17,710 — Laura, però… — Segueix-me! 156 00:12:18,020 --> 00:12:20,290 Realment ets com la teva mare. 157 00:12:37,027 --> 00:12:38,378 Transferint. 158 00:12:40,136 --> 00:12:42,636 Ei, Jeremie, envia’ns la mega-cosa amb rodes. 159 00:12:42,761 --> 00:12:43,934 Un moment. 160 00:12:44,590 --> 00:12:47,265 Detecto activitat a prop de vosaltres. 161 00:12:50,669 --> 00:12:52,175 Us ľenvio ara mateix. 162 00:13:02,039 --> 00:13:03,609 Ara no és moment! 163 00:13:21,544 --> 00:13:22,661 Quin bon començament! 164 00:13:22,880 --> 00:13:25,147 Esteu bé? El Megapod encara està allà? 165 00:13:26,713 --> 00:13:30,226 Caurà al Mar digital, Jeremie! Transfereix-me a dins, ràpid! 166 00:13:30,344 --> 00:13:31,381 Un segon. 167 00:13:33,499 --> 00:13:34,646 Transferint. 168 00:13:43,851 --> 00:13:45,760 Uﬀ, ďun pèl! 169 00:13:46,153 --> 00:13:49,383 Odd, vénen dos megatancs! 170 00:13:49,635 --> 00:13:52,012 Rebut. Transfereix als altres i ens encarreguem ďells. 171 00:13:54,276 --> 00:13:57,229 Ho veus? És un ordinador quàntic, ni més ni menys. 172 00:13:57,358 --> 00:13:58,700 Què has fet, Laura? Estàs boja? 173 00:13:58,858 --> 00:13:59,971 Què passa? 174 00:14:00,292 --> 00:14:03,436 La Laura ha portat el seu pare. 175 00:14:04,330 --> 00:14:05,593 Què? 176 00:14:05,934 --> 00:14:08,981 Yumi, codi vermell. No podem perdre temps. Dispara’m, haig ďanar al laboratori. 177 00:14:09,109 --> 00:14:11,577 Eh? Que et dispari? No ho faré. 178 00:14:11,748 --> 00:14:13,473 He dit que em disparis! 179 00:14:19,204 --> 00:14:22,896 Quin és exactament el propòsit ďaquest ordinador? 180 00:14:23,349 --> 00:14:25,502 Quan de temps porta aquí? 181 00:14:26,001 --> 00:14:32,580 Bé, com pot veure, això és… És complicat. 182 00:14:34,275 --> 00:14:45,226 Ah, complicat… Estimada Laura, no ťhe dit mai que jo era el primer en ľescola ďenginyeria? 183 00:14:45,367 --> 00:14:51,678 İ que vaig estar 3 anys a ľİnstitut Tecnològic de Massachusetts. 184 00:14:56,368 --> 00:15:00,479 Jeremie, transfereix-nos ràpid! Els megatancs vénen cap aquí! 185 00:15:04,851 --> 00:15:07,212 Jeremie, de pressa! Això es posa pitjor! 186 00:15:07,337 --> 00:15:08,962 Jeremie, ràpid! 187 00:15:14,533 --> 00:15:15,657 Transferint. 188 00:15:19,924 --> 00:15:22,133 Tu ocupa’t dels altres i jo del pare. 189 00:15:23,493 --> 00:15:25,605 Què feu aquí exactament? 190 00:15:25,776 --> 00:15:27,771 Ja li ho explicaré, senyor Gauthier. 191 00:15:27,944 --> 00:15:30,946 Estem treballant en un projecte escolar utilitzant aquesta interfície, 192 00:15:31,059 --> 00:15:34,241 connectada a un ordinador quàntic que anomenem “superordinador”. 193 00:15:34,510 --> 00:15:36,150 Si vol ľhi puc ensenyar. 194 00:15:36,343 --> 00:15:38,821 Sona interessant, m’agradaria molt. 195 00:15:39,211 --> 00:15:41,465 Tu també vols veure-ho, oi? 196 00:15:54,281 --> 00:15:56,339 Odd, m’escoltes? 197 00:15:56,542 --> 00:16:01,231 Per ﬁ. Bé, els megatancs ens persegueixen i encara no sabem per on anar. Ràpid! 198 00:16:01,499 --> 00:16:06,116 La localització apareixerà al teu radar… Ara. 199 00:16:11,592 --> 00:16:18,170 Com pot veure, senyor Gauthier, aquest superordinador utilitza com a font una bateria nuclear, amb una durada de 21 anys. 200 00:16:18,751 --> 00:16:21,093 İ tu volies ocultar-li això al teu pare… 201 00:16:21,905 --> 00:16:30,045 Hauria estat una llàstima. Això és sorprenent. Fascinador. M’impressiono. 202 00:16:30,546 --> 00:16:35,139 İ la Laura pot utilitzar aquesta tecnologia quan vulgui? 203 00:16:35,278 --> 00:16:39,123 Exactament. Però em pregunto, després ďaixò, no és una bona idea? 204 00:16:43,035 --> 00:16:48,204 Per què no m’ho vas dir? Això és fabulós! 205 00:16:59,449 --> 00:17:00,985 Què, no ens deixareu en pau? 206 00:17:01,829 --> 00:17:03,637 William, tracta de disparar-los! 207 00:17:09,588 --> 00:17:11,443 No puc, són massa a prop! 208 00:17:11,570 --> 00:17:13,864 Jeremie, fes alguna cosa! 209 00:17:14,020 --> 00:17:17,270 Dóna’m un segon, he descobert quan serà el proper canvi. 210 00:17:17,474 --> 00:17:19,072 Crec que ara tindreu un avantatge sobre ells. 211 00:17:19,919 --> 00:17:21,455 On són? Què fan? 212 00:17:21,593 --> 00:17:23,907 No et preocupis, cas tancat. Només concentra’t amb la resta. 213 00:17:26,938 --> 00:17:28,239 Jeremie… 214 00:17:28,533 --> 00:17:30,618 Ho tinc! El proper canvi serà en 2 minuts. 215 00:17:30,769 --> 00:17:32,494 És poc temps! No crec que aguantem gaire més. 216 00:17:32,645 --> 00:17:36,225 Bé, oblida-te’n. Odd, gira en el següent bloc a ľesquerra. 217 00:17:36,353 --> 00:17:37,645 Eh, estàs segura? 218 00:17:37,759 --> 00:17:40,209 Fes el que et dic. İ ara! 219 00:17:49,615 --> 00:17:50,572 Un menys! 220 00:17:51,467 --> 00:17:52,698 Ben fet, Aelita! 221 00:17:55,218 --> 00:17:56,720 İ què passa amb el segon? 222 00:18:14,676 --> 00:18:15,804 Sí! 223 00:18:15,971 --> 00:18:17,612 Odd, segueixes aquí? 224 00:18:17,982 --> 00:18:20,306 Sí, però m’ha anat ďun pèl. 225 00:18:20,431 --> 00:18:22,969 Doneu-vos pressa a desactivar la torre abans del proper canvi. 226 00:18:43,844 --> 00:18:45,283 Transferint. 227 00:19:55,859 --> 00:19:59,437 És un miracle! Jim, és un miracle! 228 00:20:10,862 --> 00:20:11,924 No m’ho puc creure. 229 00:20:13,070 --> 00:20:14,283 Per què ľha portat ﬁns aquí? 230 00:20:14,784 --> 00:20:16,443 Hem de preguntar-li a la Laura. 231 00:20:16,634 --> 00:20:19,489 Potser només volia ensenyar-li-ho. 232 00:20:24,254 --> 00:20:28,286 Potser ľAelita tingui raó, però tenim un problema greu amb el seu pare. 233 00:20:28,436 --> 00:20:29,624 Sembla que no tenim opció. 234 00:20:29,781 --> 00:20:30,704 Per què no fem un retorn al passat? 235 00:20:30,846 --> 00:20:33,157 Sí, però a la Laura no ľafectarà. 236 00:20:33,816 --> 00:20:36,469 És increïble que el retorn al passat no ľafecti. 237 00:20:39,495 --> 00:20:41,841 Parlarem més tard amb la Laura, això és un altre problema. 238 00:20:42,509 --> 00:20:47,213 Bé, esteu ďacord? Activo el programa? 239 00:20:49,881 --> 00:20:50,213 Sí. 240 00:20:54,089 --> 00:20:55,824 Tornem al passat ara. 241 00:21:07,199 --> 00:21:10,876 Della Robbia… La pitjor nota de la classe. 242 00:21:11,094 --> 00:21:12,215 Segura? 243 00:21:12,890 --> 00:21:16,858 Jeremie Belpois… La millor nota de la classe. Molt bé. 244 00:21:20,846 --> 00:21:24,529 Laura… La segona millor nota. Molt bé. 245 00:21:36,381 --> 00:21:39,314 Crec que ha sobrepassat els límits. Hauríem de fer-la fora. 246 00:21:39,692 --> 00:21:41,911 Well, Aelita, it's not that simple. 247 00:21:42,237 --> 00:21:44,972 Bé, Aelita, no és tan simple. No podem fer-la fora així només perquè el seu pare la pressioni. 248 00:21:45,204 --> 00:21:49,260 A més, sap massa de nosaltres i Lyoko. 249 00:21:49,488 --> 00:21:53,096 És veritat. La Laura ens podría donar problemes seriosos si la fem fora. 250 00:21:53,317 --> 00:21:55,740 Què et passa, William? Actues amb saviesa. 251 00:21:56,223 --> 00:21:59,511 Serà millor que la deixem, però hem de mantenir-la vigilada. 252 00:21:59,678 --> 00:22:00,991 No ho sé… 253 00:22:08,833 --> 00:22:09,851 Entra. 254 00:22:13,972 --> 00:22:18,424 Escolta, Laura. Ho hem pensat i hem decidit deixar-te al grup. 255 00:22:18,604 --> 00:22:23,332 Però tindràs accés limitat al superordinador i un de nosaltres ťacompanyarà sempre. 258 00:22:23,503 --> 00:22:25,508 Espero que ens entenguis després del que ha passat. 259 00:22:25,666 --> 00:22:28,052 Sí, ťentenc, però… 260 00:22:30,503 --> 00:22:32,237 Bé. No tinc problemes. 261 00:22:33,520 --> 00:22:36,894 Ah, Della Robbia, sabia que estaries aquí. 262 00:22:37,052 --> 00:22:41,019 Has ďanar al despatx del director. İ ràpid. 263 00:22:41,223 --> 00:22:43,524 De debò? Per què? 264 00:22:43,973 --> 00:22:45,396 Els teus pares són aquí. 265 00:22:46,024 --> 00:22:48,692 Jutjant la seva cara, vénen per la nota de ľexamen. 266 00:22:49,243 --> 00:22:51,657 Oh no… Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Chaos at Kadic